


Pampered by Maddie the Goblin

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Affection, Creampie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Goblins, Human/Monster Romance, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Massage, Missionary Position, Riding, Screenplay/Script Format, Short, Size Difference, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: Maddie is a goblin girl whose been your longtime friend and always had a crush on you. Even after high school she's still crazy over you. Despite her short size she doesn't let that get in the way of her living her life. She ended up working at a demi human spa and companion self help shop where humans can come get massaged or comforted by monstergirls. However due to how often these kinda shops tend to be considered brothels you go to check on maddie and she she hasn't run into the wrong situation
Relationships: Boyfriend & Girlfriend
Kudos: 11





	Pampered by Maddie the Goblin

**Author's Note:**

> Lewd audio script.

[F4M] Pampered by Maddie the Goblin [Monstergirl][Goblin][Shortstack][Wholesome][Friends to lovers][Size Difference][Massage][lap pillow][Earcleaning][Kissing][Spanking][Unshaved][69][Riding][Missionary][Creampie][Earplay][L-Bomb]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Feel free to Improv any lines you feel are too long or don't feel right to you. Make the character work for you. Most importantly however, I always want you to have fun performing or even just reading so be sure to enjoy yourself)

Pssst hey. Hey there big guy. What are you doing this side of town? Most...*normal* people don't come here. What's with the getup anyway? Cmon, trenchcoat, sunglasses and surgical mask? Have you been reading too many hentai or something there, cuz that outfit makes you stand out *way* too obviously. 

What? Why you looking all nervous there? You look like you've seen a ghost. You never seen a goblin girl or something there? Oh, you have a goblin friend you've grown up with huh? That's kinda cute. Yeah its cute. It's Just funny cuz I have a friend I've known a long time too. He's a bit of a knucklehead but he's a good guy. Kinda always been like my big brother especially once we both hit puberty and he started towering over me. [Chuckle]

Oh shit listen me ramble on, might make it seem like its serious. So since you're all decked out in obvious creeper costume why are you here then big boy? You looking for some...*fun*? Mhm fun. This isn't exactly mainstreet after all. 

I can see it in how you move. You're looking for something. Something...a little unorthodox? Mhm. Yeah I can tell. C'mon you're even using that really bad batman voice to hide. Its actually cute in a nerdy way. 

Cmon big guy no need to be shy. How'd you hear about this place and our...special services? [Chuckles]. Oh? Word of mouth huh? Well yeah I suppose it would. C'mon lets walk and talk. So what have you heard? 

Prostitution? [Laughter] oh sweetheart no. Heh no no no that's on the *OTHER* side of town. We run a respectable business here. Yup all demi-human owned. We offer rest and relaxation here for our clients. A way to destress, maybe not feel so alone. All without having to get all dirty and messy by fucking. Well. Maybe not the clients at least. 

I'm pretty sure some of the girls here have brought their significant others and had some [clear throat] extra fun with them; but that's between 2 loving adults and as long as its not during work hours its fine. At least as long as the chief doesn't hear about it and we make sure there's no stink in the rooms.

[Opens door. relaxing music]{music optional}

Ahh here we are. Welcome to shawna's demi-human companion relaxation. We have all your needs for fulfilling destressing experiences with a warm friendly atmosphere. All your demi-human needs are here. Catgirls? You got it. Lamia? Absolutely. Wanna just have a game of chess with a centaur? Go right ahead we have all you need for a fruitful companion escape. 

So what can we sit you in for? A simple meet and greet and set you up later with a girl of your choice? A massage? Just a friend experience? 

Hmmm? Full package massage? Oh so that's why you thought we were a seedy brothel. No honey, its just a very nice simple massage by a demi-human of your choice. You can ask for anything that isn't of course the dumb "happy ending" crap. You can even have one of our kitsune girls cast some illusion magic to wisk you away to a nice beach to relax or relive a memory. As long it helps you relax. 

Just the massage package huh? Ok no problem so who do you want to help ya? I'm sure one of the catgirls would be best for you they are pretty popular.

Huh? M-me? Seriously? You want the green little goblin girl? N-no its not like I'm unavailable but it would just be the first time someone asked for me personally. 

Ok ok c'mon lets head to my room here don't worry about the other girls. Were all thankfully soundproof here so we won't disturb anyone. You'd be surprised how popular just wanting to play video games with a demi-human is. 

[Opens and closes door]{music is optional}

Ok then big guy go behind the curtain there and strip to your skivies and then lay on the table. (Soft chuckle) Yeah yeah you can keep your disguise on mr. growly. 

[Shuffling as listener undresses and she prepares]

Ok then...umm...woah uhhhhhh. Oh nothing nothing just lay back on the table. (Nervous laughter) Oh nothing its just you got a nice body for a human. Ok so since you chose the full package lets start with a lap pillow. 

I'll just get up on the table here. Hehe yeah I have my step stools. Not vertically challenged for this shortstack green girl. 

Ok then [pats her lap] cmere sweety. Lets help you relax. You look so on edge even through the mask and stuff. [Soft plop sound] There we go. See? Nothing to worry about. Just comfy thick green thigh pillows. 

[Soft sounds of hair stroking throughout dialogue, Improv any extra you want and go for for as long as you want to help relax listener]

Hmmmmm lets start with a nice bit of gentle hair stroking and some headpats. Let me know if the music is too loud or not relaxing for you I can change it or turn it off. Whatever helps you relax ok? [Soft giggle] Your hair is so soft. Kinda reminds me of my friend.

[Pause with hair stroking continues]

Yeah you have the same hair color as him. Hope you dont mind feeling four fingers on your head and all. Mmmmmm yeah so good to get a nice gentle head stroking right? Here how about some scratchies too? 

[Soft scratching sounds throughout]  
Oh look at that! You're already getting some goosebumps. Are my fingers that good? (Happy chuckle) I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Ok turn your head time to clean your ears. Don't worry you'll still get some nice scratchies too.

[Sounds of ear cleaning and soft scratching continues through dialouge, Improv as you will add lines or your pace of scratching etc]

There we go. Just let go of all that stress in your head and let me clean and scratch it all out of you. Just enjoy my lap pillow and sink in if you want. No judgement here if you fall asleep. We've had plenty of clients here just come and wanted to be held while they slept. The lamias are always popular for their hugs with their tails. 

Me? Oh nothing major. Most times I just chat with some clients and help them through some nervousness in how to ask a demi-human out or just play some video games with them so they feel more confident around girls. You're actually my first full package massage customer. I guess maybe people don't think goblins are strong enough to massage deep enough? 

[Giggle] well I'm glad you like my lap too. Ok turn your head to me lets get your other ear. Oh and sorry for the pudge tummy hehe. There we go. Lets get in all the nooks and crannies in your ear there. 

[Giggle] You know you kinda have the same calming effect my friend has. I think you're the one relaxing me more than anything. What? Do I like him? Well. Yeah sure I guess. I've known him since we were in middle school. We always got along great. Even after we went to high school he still looked out for me. 

Sometimes during games and stuff he'd always put me up on his shoulders so I can see past the crowd. He even comforted me when I got rejected by the cheer squad for being too short. I was so distraught. I really wanted to be girly you know? Most goblin girls, everyone expects us to be all sneaky and obsessed with building stuff. But I just wanted to help people smile like how he always helped me smile. 

He always kept fighting off bullies who teased me for my green skin and my pointy ears. Yeah...he is a great guy. He even threatened a few of my exes. Even when alot of them I wasn't that serious about. 

Oh hehe never mind that though ok? Lets get on with the rest of your massage. Here lets sit your head between my legs here and I'll massage your neck. Kinda convenient being a short stack makes it easier to do this. 

[Sounds of skin grazing skin through out dialogue]

Ok. Some nice gentle tugs on your neck to help stretch it out. Some pressure here....and here. Hehe yeah I may be a goblin without magic but I do got some magic fingers. Oooooh you got major knots here big guy. You're really tense. 

Ok lets get your shoulders now. Lets use some oil here. That feel better? [Giggle] Good. You got a great body there hon. I bet you gotta swat girls away. Oh really? 

Can't be that hard for you I'm sure. Why not? You want to make a another session for some confidence training? It shouldn't be too hard. I'm sure the lucky human lady would say yes to a guy with a nice physique like this. 

Ok lets do your ummm...chest.[panty breath obviously flustered]

Oh clamming up here; your chest is so tight. Did I hit the nail on the head? So is she a coworker? Oh she's a demi-human huh? That's unexpected. Well cuz you don't really give the vibe that you're into demi-humans much. You at least seemed like you'd maybe go for elves. 

Ok ok sorry I didn't mean to pry. You just have a thing for 1 specific kinda demi-human huh? Ok no worries I'm not judging you. 

Alright lets get your arms. Mmmmm nice muscle tone there handsome. Hehe oh sorry. Yeah I guess I got a bit unprofessional there with the compliments. Lets get a nice deep massage here on those arms here. Nice and oiled up to help you relax. Mmmmm attaboy that's a nice groan of relief. Do you use your arms alot? Well no worries I'll get all those aches out so you can be 200% better next time you use em. 

Ok turn over on your stomach,time to do your back. There you go. Ok I'm gunna just sit on your bum here. [Giggles] don't mind me. Ok lets rub up your spine here get you all nice and evened out. Oh? Yeah I know my butts a bit curvier than most goblin girls. You like it? Complimenting me now huh? Heh ok that's fair I suppose. 

Ok for that nice compliment I'll give you a special treat. I'll walk on your back. [Groans as she stands]. Nice and easy. Good thing I'm so small huh? [Giggle]. Ok ball to heel. Nice bit of pressure. Not too hard right? Okay then, good. Up more along your back now. Lets use my toes to get these knotts. Rub my heels into your muscles. Aww that's a cute groan. You seem to like the short green girl walking the stress out of you, huh ya big softy?

Alright now that should- SHIT!

[She slips from the oil on his back getting caught by listener]

Whoa, great reflexes. I really would have hurt myself there. Thanks alot. Guess I used too much-

[cut off gasp as listener takes off disguise]

You...you...IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
Wait...SHIT! Everything I said just now uhhhh. D-don't go and start thinking weird stuff ok? I know we have always been friends and all and that you never saw me as anything more than... wait. 

YOU HAVE? WHY THE HELL YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING SOONER?  
Oh cmon! You should have known how I felt. No I only went with Ronnie from the baseball team cuz you never asked me to prom. You big thick headed idiot. Yeah Of course I would have said yes if you asked me. You heard me I wasn't all that serious about alot of them.

Never mind that, WHY ARE YOU HERE? Checking I didn't get caught up in the brothel? Oh c'mon you think I need you looking our for me for a job? I'm a big girl despite the shortness you know. I mean I'm flattered you still look out for me even now and all but you don't need to keep doing it. Seriously though that disguise was so obvious and the batman voice, how did I not see that it was you. 

What? Well yeah we still have time for your session but now its kinda awkward. 

[Pause and she hums embarrassed]

So... you always wanted to ask me out huh? So um why didn't you? Here let me uhh s-straddle you and keep massaging your chest again. S-so I don't fall. Anyway umm why then?

Never picked up the hints? Dude HOW? Did you not see my dress for prom? That was the most exposed thing I ever wore to show off these big green tits. Hell I even wore stockings and a garter and you never-

[Cut off as she's kissed first surprised then steadily kisses back passionatly, Improv here have fun]

[Exhale and giggle] ok, I guess...you got the hint finally. So uhh how'd you realize? ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU ASKED MY DAD? No how could I not be embarrassed when my human childhood friend has to ask my dad if his daughter loved him.

Oof. Umm...what did I just say? Shit ok. Cards on the table right?[Nervous Chuckle] I-I love you. I've loved you ever since the first time you stood up for me against those bullies who kept calling me greenshit and when they kept pulling my long ears. 

(Shyly) Y-yea I know that was when we were still in middle school. I admit it I've loved you since then. So uhhh when did you start noticing me?

Really? Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised these things ballooned out like crazy one day. Hehe. Wait really? You actually LIKED my goth phase? [Laugh] Oh my god shutup! No I looked so weird with all the black makeup and clothes. It clashed so bad on my green skin. Really you liked it that much huh? Ok well maybe I can try it again...for a throwback or something. 

Hey...can you uhh kiss me again? I kinda don't believe you're being serious after that last one and all. 

[Giggle and passionate kissing throughout and some shuffling from her grinding him, Improv as you like. Have fun]

I'm just gunna grind this green curvy bubble butt on you, you sexy oblivious dummy. Gotta make you suffer alittle for all the years of torment you made me wait for you after all. Mmmmm yeah grab my hips. 

Hehe. Getting a bit, excited there babe? Nice to know goblin butt is what turns you on. Oh? Just mine huh? Good to know. Here let me just get up and slide these pants off and-

[Loud spank and giggle]  
Ooooh naughty boy. Trying to make that green ass jiggle? Good thing I'm wearing some hipsters to show off then. 

[More spanking and lustful groaning and giggling with kissing. Improv what you want]

Oh yea spank me big boy. Spank your little short stack goblin. Fuck yeah I said "your". Who else am I gunna belong to after all these years? What virgin? Oh don't worry bout that, I popped it a while ago. Now keep spanking me. [Spank]

[Squeels and loud spanks. Improv as long as long as you want with the spanking.]

Good thing the rooms are soundproof. Might have a problem since its still operating hours. Mmmmmm I feel *someone* is eager. Lets get this bad boy out of those boxers shall we? 

[Shuffling taking listeners boxers off as she strokes him]{wet sounds for Handjob optional}

Oh nice. I've always wondered what you had packing here. Looks really nice. Thick too. I don't think I'll even be able to fit ya in me without hurting. Like how my hand feels on you there babe? Here how bout alil faster? 

What? Do me too? Well ummm sure I wouldn't mind, but umm. Its been a while for me so I haven't a chance to...clean up down there. Maybe you wouldn't wanna. 

Hey don't be so hasty taking my panties off! Yea ok see? I told you I haven't been able to shave it in a bit. Told you its gross you don't need to- HEY put me down what are you gunna do? Oh fine if you wanna eat me that much don't say I didn't warn you. Ill just enjoy this nice cock of yours since you're so adamant. 

[Moans from cunnilingus and sucking sounds of blowjob getting more intense popping it out from time to time throughout dialogue. Improv what you want]

That's it. Not too bad there baby. Your cocks definitely a handful to suck but mmmmmm what you're doing down there on my cunt though. Keep doing it. Get that little button ready. Oh yeah guess....AH you're not too bothered by the hair huh? Well I'm not gunna let you get the better of me. Made me wait all these years I'm getting what I'm owed!

[More intense sucking deepthroating and moaning from 69. Improv do you as long as you want]

[Pops cock out her mouth and more deep sucking]{wet sounds optional}  
Mmmmm tasty precum and youre already shivering. [Shudder] ohhhhh my god yes, fuck that goblin pussy with your tongue baby. Swirl it in me. Mmmmmmmmm yes don't stop. Lap it up all up like its your last meal. Yes that's it...AH bite my clit. Oh god yeah! Lick it deeper, oh god... [Growls giggling having a mini orgasm]

[Panting]  
Ok, ok, I think that's enough foreplay. You. Stay right there. I'm gunna make you watch my unkempt goblin cunt devour your cock. Rubbing this swollen head of yours on my lips. Heh you look so desperate. Do you want to fuck your gobbo friend that bad? Say it baby. Beg me how bad you wanna skewer my green cunt with this dick. Say your my boyfriend baby. Let me hear it after all these years. 

Yes that's right baby you are. And here...[loud moan sitting down hard] is your goblin girlfriends pussy. Aaaah all yours baby. Shit so damn thick in me. I've never felt so full. Oh I gotta lay on you for a sec. Gotta get used to you. 

[Gasping and shuddering as she slowly rides. Add any Improv lines you want. Have fun]{wet sounds optional but very welcome}

Ohhhhh god so damn thick baby. Just...go slow and, AH wait don't touch my ears. So, s-s-sensitive in my ears. [Moans] you're making my mind all foggy when you touch my ears like that. Oh god. Buck up into me baby. Give it to me hard. Yeah I can take it. AAAH fuck yes that's it. Buck up into me while I ride you. 

[Moans and spanks as she rides harder with some sloppy kissing, Improv what you want]{Wet sounds optional}

Ahahaha yea spank that big gobbo ass baby. Make it jiggle and leave your prints in my green skin. Mark me up. Yea look at that hairy green cunt gobble down that human cock. Fucking stretching me to the limit there big boy. So much better than what I imagined in high school. Oh damn you feel so good. Just alittle more and I can make you hit my cervix. Cmon baby buck up deeper HIT IT! [Gasping loud growly moan] Ohhhhhh fuck yeah hurts so damn good. 

Oh you wanna be ontop huh? Wanna crush me under you there? Wanna pry my cervix open and claim my womb with your thick stuff? Bring it on baby. Give me all that frustration you've been holding back all these years. 

[More intense moans as shes pounded with some loud growling. Improv here]

Mmmm yeah put my short legs up. Plow into me baby. Drill that dick into my gobbo pussy. Drill it to the HILT! [Load moan] Holy fuck I feel you at my cervix again! NO DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP! Keep pounding me! Take what always should've been yours baby. That's right grab my hips and hold me tight against you. [Moans] Yes yank my small body into you. God you feel so good. I can't lock you in my legs, but you know what I want baby. Ram that thing in me, take all those years of pent up feelings and pump it into my hairy goblin pussy. Shoot it into my womb! I can feel you throbbing deep inside me. Go right ahead paint my insides with your spunk!

Shit I'm cumming! Do It! Dont pull out shoot it in me!

[Orgasm time. Have fun Improving]

[Gasping for breath coming down]

Holy shit. I can't feel my legs. Damn years of waiting...so god damn worth it babe. Oh fuck I feel it dripping. Im just... gunna rub it all over my pussy. Yeah I know I'm gunna be sticky all day and I don't care. As long as its you doing it to me baby. 

Mmmmm I think that's your session hon. I know we said we don't do happy endings but...I think we can make an exception this one time. Whooo boy I'm sweaty. Hey dry off with the towel and get dressed ok? I gotta clean up so the boss doesn't suspect anything. 

Maybe when I get home we can have another private session and catch up more on what we missed out. Maybe I'll even do a throwback and find my goth stuff again. 

[Blows kiss]

[Fade out]


End file.
